


Just like them

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Depressed Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is done, Gen, Sad Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: This is based off scenes from Young Justice, season one episode performance.Dick is doing his act with M'gann when suddenly he is midair and misses her hands. Flashes of the past come into play.Will Dick fall, just like they did?





	Just like them

The lights were blinding familiar to Dick. He gazed out at the crowd blow and closed his eyes tightly and drew in a sudden breath.

Then Jack Haly's rang out in the Arena sending chills down his spine as he recalled his voice that night.  
Their act was just about to start. He looked over at his teammates and nodded his head.

They began. Everything was going smoothly. He jumped and flipped along side Megan. Roy and Artemis were down below shooting arrows, all seemed fine. Dick held his hand up to the crowd and smiled.

His mother's face flashed before his eyes. The closes eyes for one second, before turning to face Megan on the other side on the rope.  
He's soar through the air his arms stretched out waiting to grab ahold of Megan hands. As he grew closer towards her his fingertips barely touched her hand. His eyes widen and Megan gasped.

The crowd below could be heard as they gasped and shouted with fear.

_**"ROBIN!" **_M'gann shouted through the mind link. But he didn't respond.

His chest was tight and he couldn't breathe, couldn't think clearly. He heard his mother's voice and he closed his eyes, stuck back at that night.  
\----------------------  
_"Ladies and __gentlemen__welcome__to__the__Halley's__International__traveling__ circus." Shouted Jack __Haly__._  
_" We have an amazing __act__for__ you guys. The one and the only, Flying __Graysons__ performing __their__Acts__ without the safety __of__ a net." __Haly's__ voice echoed in the tent._

_Dick looked over to see both of his parents smilingly and waving at the crowd._  
_Dick smiled too, he loved seeing them happy and tonight was his night. After practicing since he was two, he was officially going _ _to_ _ performed alongside his parents. _ _Dick_ _hope_ _he_ _ would make _ _them_ _ very proud of him tonight._

_" _ _performing_ _ tonight _ _is_ _ the youngest member of the flying _ _graysons_ _ Richard. _ _This_ _is_ _ his first show." _  
_The spot light was then shined upon him. He smiled widely and waved at the crowd then looked back at his parents and could just see how proud they were of him. Dick's smiled widen._

_His parents jumped off and did a few different flips before it was his turn. He began to take off his robe when he suddenly heard the snap of the rope._

_The_ _ quickly _ _looked_ _up_ _I_ _saw_ _ the _ _ropes_ _snap_ _then_ _ he _ _started_ _ his eyes _ _over_ _towards_ _ his parents._

_They're_ _in_ _mid-air_ _, his mother holding her arms out to catch him _ _but_ _ the fear _ _grew_ _in_ _ her eyes and _ _Dick saw_ _this_ _. _  
_Dick_ _inhaled_ _ sharply, he was scared. _ _He_ _ looked over_ _at_ _his_ _ father _ _and_ _can_ _tell_ _ based off his father's face that _ _his_ _dad_ _ understood what was happening. _ _Dick_ _looks_ _ sadly and fearful back at his mom. He could see the fear _ _within_ _ her beautiful eyes _ _and_ _ sadness across her face. The fear on her face wasn't because she was falling towards her death, it was fear because she thought her baby boy was going to jump out into her open, waiting arms like he had done so many times in practice. She was overcome with sadness for she knew what was awaiting her and her husband, the love of her life, their deaths. She was sad to be leaving her baby alone in the world, sad that he had to see this,sad that she wasn't going to be there to see him grow up and see the amazing person she knew he was, to also see him marry and start a family of his own. She was sad because she could see how this was breaking him. All she wanted to do was wrap him up in her arms and never let him go, to tell him that everything was right within the world. They _ _began_ _ to _ _lower_ _ heading towards the ground _ _or_ _the_ _ tent._

_"_ _NOO_ _!" Shouted Dick and moved closer towards the edge. He reached out as if to grab them, to pull them to safety, to him._  
_But he couldn't save them, no one could._

_His eyes widen and tears filled his blue eyes._

_"Dick..." Was the last thing his mother said to him. Then they hit the ground._  
_'Crack' _  
_Dick felt numb and empty. The world was so cold now._  
_Tears were now streaming down his face and he was shaking and then collapsing _ _against_ _ the platform._  
_He bent _ _forward_ _and_ _ cried _ _into_ _ his hands, they _ _were_ _ gone...dead. He was left _ _all_ _ alone._  
_\----------------------------_

_**"Robin, hang on!" **_He suddenly heard but didn't open his eyes or tried to prevent his fall.

_"__Mami__...tati"_ (Mommy...daddy) thought Dick. He soon was taken under by unconscious and at this point want aware of the fact that he was caught, saved from a death like his parents.

Unknown to them all, a piece of him wanted to die, to be with them again.  
He missed them, he missed them dearly. Every breath he took he felt guilty. He was supposed to have been out there with them, he should have died along side them but he didn't and every day, every second that went by he hated himself more.  
He missed them and just wanted to see them again, to feel their love.

Dick had felt done for so long, so when he began to fall tonight, he gave up fighting and just let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to whomever read and liked this.


End file.
